1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power delivery controller, and particularly to a power delivery controller that can turn on or off a control unit and a regulation unit thereof according to whether a power delivery consumer device is coupled to the power delivery controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices have become widely popular to significantly increase convenience and entertainment of users in daily life. Because a user having a portable electronic device may simultaneously execute a plurality of application programs in the portable electronic device, power of a battery installed within the portable electronic device will be quickly exhausted, resulting in the portable electronic device being turned off. Therefore, the prior art provides a power delivery technology, wherein the power delivery technology makes the power delivery provider charge the battery installed within the portable electronic device according to specifications of the power delivery technology. However, before the portable electronic device is coupled to the power delivery provider or the portable electronic device transmits specifications of the portable electronic device to the power delivery provider, internal function units of the power delivery controller are always turned on, resulting in the power delivery controller wasting power. Therefore, the power delivery controller provided by the prior art is not a good choice for the user.